Same Auld Lang Syne
by serotonin
Summary: Zane meets someone unexpected in the grocery store...


Same Auld Lang Syne  
  
Inspired by Dan Fogelberg's song, **Same Auld Lang Syne**  
  
Disclaimer: anything that's familiar, obviously doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Zane rubbed his bleary eyes, sure that the slight veil covering his sight was the only explanation for what he had just seen. But no, his sight was correct after all, and he stood in the beginning of an aisle of the local supermarket, staring at the person he had once known so well. It was the hair that gave her away to him, the deep crimson hair with an occasional lock of blonde, flowing gracefully over her shoulders.  
  
Slipping into stealth mode, he sneaked down the aisle, barely noticing the chill in the air that was almost as cool as outside, where fresh snow was falling. When he reached her, Zane stopped, and examined her from behind for a moment as she reached into the shelf, to pull out a box of something. After studying it carefully, all the while a calm, measured look upon her face, she placed it back on the shelf, and made to pick up another. Before she did, Zane reached out slowly, and gently tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
He watched as she spun around, not overly surprised, but with a look of confusion on her face. Zane knew that he looked different than the last time she had seen him, over ten years before, but the moment of confusion was over quickly, and she opened her mouth in surprise.  
  
"Zane?"  
  
"In the flesh."  
  
Before another word got out of his mouth, Jondy made to throw her arms around him. But the sudden movement knocked her bag off her shoulder, spilling its contents over the floor. Zane started laughing, and soon after Jondy joined him, until both of them were laughing hard, tears falling down their faces. In the confusion, it was hard to tell whether the tears were coming from the laughter, or from something else.  
  
Once they had stopped laughing, Zane bent down to retrieve the contents of Jondy's purse, while Jondy sifted through the range of boxed pizzas, finding none that she wanted. As he handed her purse back to her, he couldn't help but notice the small gold ring she wore on her left hand, and felt a sudden surge of jealousy sweep through him before he gained control of his emotions once more.  
  
Together they walked to the check-outs, where a grumpy sales assistant totaled up Jondy's bill, and half-heartedly wished them a pleasant Christmas tomorrow. By then, they had run through all the standard questions, and for a brief moment they stood together in silent embarrassment, each unsure of what to say next. Then Zane remembered the cold apartment that would be waiting for him to go home to, and asked her if she would mind going out for a quick drink with him, to catch up a little on the old times. Jondy opened her mouth to say yes, but then looked down at the groceries she held in her hand. Before she could utter a word, Zane spoke again.  
  
"Please, Jondy? I've waited 10 years to see you again. Surely he can wait just a little while longer?"  
  
Jondy glanced down at her ring briefly, before nodding to Zane. Carefully taking some of the bags out of her hands, he led her out of the supermarket, and down toward a bar that he frequented occasionally, when he was especially lonely.  
  
As they walked into the bar, one or two of the small number of people in there raised their heads momentarily, before going back to drowning their sorrows. Zane and Jondy moved toward the counter, but as they approached it, Zane could almost feel Jondy's distaste. Turning his head in her direction, he asked her if she wanted to just buy a bottle or two, and take them outside to drink. She nodded in assent, and so Zane bought two bottles of a decent beer. Taking them in hand, he let Jondy lead the way out of the crummy bar.  
  
Without talking about it, they walked together to the nearby library, and sat upon the steps, to drink their cold beers, as they watched the snow continue to fall. Raising his bottle, Zane proposed a toast.  
  
"To innocence."  
  
"To now."  
  
They drank a heavy gulp, before Jondy started questioning him. Had they ever had innocence? It had been so long ago, their childhood, and yet it had never left them. And it was a childhood that wasn't really a childhood, for they had had a complete lack of innocence, a complete lack of anything except military 'games'. And it was then that Zane managed to draw up the strength to ask about the ring...about him.  
  
"He's a wonderful man. A doctor, he can give me everything, he can keep me safe, and I couldn't ask for a better man to be father to our children."  
  
Even as she said it, there was no spark in Jondy's eyes. There had been a spark there before, even when they had been lovers, even when they had been young. But that spark had died in Jondy, and Zane knew why. But even before he could ask, Jondy spoke again.  
  
"I'd like to say I love him...but I don't like to lie."  
  
Zane saw the small well of tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes, and he gently placed an arm around her. Looking deeply into her face and eyes, Zane couldn't help but note, aloud, that the years had been a friend to her, and her eyes were still as blue. As he said it, something flashed through her eyes, but Zane was unsure whether it was doubt, or gratitude.  
  
For a long moment, Jondy allowed Zane to hold her close, before she moved away slightly. Taking another swig from her bottle, Jondy stared out into the empty street, and listened to the sound of snow falling in her hair. There were some advantages to advanced hearing, and she considered this moment to be one of them. Without really thinking about it, Jondy recalled the muscular fell of Zane chest.  
  
"How is life treating you, Zane? Last I heard, you were opening your own garage."  
  
Nodding at her, Zane explained his job to her, telling her that the cars he worked with were heavenly, but the customers were hell. He leaned back for a moment, and just watched Jondy from behind. Lifting his bottle once more, he proposed a toast to time.  
  
Another mouthful of beer, and their bottles were empty. A slightly uneasy silence hung between them, before Jondy started to stand up. Helping her to gather all her bags, Zane followed her back to her car, and watched as she piled the groceries inside. He let her open the door of the car before moving again, to pull her into a tight hug. Jondy returned the hug with an equal amount of pressure, and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. They pulled away from each other slowly, and Zane was the first to speak.  
  
"We should do this again, in another 10 years time."  
  
"Oh no, brother. I want to hear from you again sooner than that. I'll find you."  
  
Gracefully, she got into the car, and started to drive away. For a brief moment, Zane felt as if he were back in the old days, and could feel a familiar pain. Only once her car was out of sight did Zane turn and start his walk home, as over head, the snow turned into rain.

* * *

Like? Please review. Didn't like? Also, please review. I like constructive criticism, as long as it isn't flames.  
  
Note: That was the end. There won't be anymore coming after this. 


End file.
